


dancing while we're burning

by onceuponaloonatic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Angst, Mental Health Issues, Teen Pregnancy, just mentions of saida, nayeon has a child, past sanayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaloonatic/pseuds/onceuponaloonatic
Summary: nayeon wonders what her life would be without sana. it would be more messy for sure, more quiet. but it would be easier. much much easier.tw for child abuse, mentions of self harm, mental illness, and mentions of abortiontitle inspired by a keshi lyric
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. one

Sometimes Nayeon wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t fallen in love with Minatozaki Sana. Things probably would have been a lot easier, a lot less messy and complex. She wasn’t sure if she should thank Sana or hate her for it. 

Dating Sana brought her a lot of happiness. Sana was the first person she really fell in love with. And she loved everything Sana brought into her simple life. Sana made it messier, Sana made it better. Sana introduced her to love. She taught her how to love someone through all the up’s and down’s of life. Sana taught her what it was like to be loved unconditionally. She taught her how to fly. She taught her how to fall. 

For all the happiness Sana brought, she also brought chaos and sadness. When Sana left she took a piece of Nayeon with her and left a piece of herself with Nayeon. But that thing was not a phone number or working email address. 

Sana left in the middle of the night. Already gone by the time Nayeon woke up. She left Nayeon with a simple note that said I can’t do this and a stuffed polar bear. Nayeon loved polar bears, but the polar bear wasn’t for her. 

Nayeon wasn’t sure she wouldn’t ever not be mad at Sana for leaving. She left so suddenly, so easily. She left her phone and laptop in Nayeon’s bedroom, anything that Nayeon could use to find her was left somewhere inside Nayeon’s parent’s house. 

Nayeon’s parents loved Sana as their own daughter. They put her up when her parents left for Japan so Sana could finish high school with her friends in Korea. They took care of her and treated her like their daughter in law. When Sana left, it was hard on them too. It was hard on everyone. 

That’s why Nayeon was so mad at her for leaving. It wasn’t fair for her to just leave everyone behind. It wasn’t right. At first Nayeon had hope Sana would come back for her, for all of them.

Sana never came back. 

Nayeon went to college with so much already on her shoulders. Left to take care of the things Sana left behind. Left to love the pieces of Sana’s past that scared her away from her life in the first place. She decided to pursue a degree in law not because she wanted to be a lawyer. She choose it because she needed the money and job stability. And because she wanted to take everything from Sana if she ever came back. Like Sana had taken everything from her.

In high school the group was Sana, her, Momo, Mina, and Jihyo. With Sana gone they went through phases of completely falling apart in college. Nayeon one time went a year without talking to Momo. Until she ended up getting trashed at a party and Momo had to take her home where she proceeded to cry on Momo’s shoulder about how unfair it was Sana had left. Momo thought it was unfair too. After that they became close again, and Mina and Jihyo integrated their way back into their lives again. It always felt weird without Sana. 

They gained a few people in their group in Sana’s absence. Chaeyoung and Dahyun, Nayeon’s roommates, and Tzuyu and Jeongyeon all joined their group. The new additions helped lighten the heavy atmosphere with Sana’s absence that their original group had. Sometimes Nayeon would find herself forgetting about Sana entirely. Nayeon loved those days.

Living with two freshman should have been her nightmare but Chaeyoung and Dahyun were good roommates. Messy and loud, but it helped Nayeon. If she had roomed with Jihyo like she had offered things would have been a lot heavier. Plus, Nayeon loved playing the big sister role to Chaeyoung and Dahyun. They were her little babies, she loved them. 

When Sana first left, Nayeon’s parents made her go to therapy. Nayeon refused to go for weeks, but her parents could tell she was miserable staring out the living room window waiting for Sana to just appear with her bright smile and an apology. They convinced her to do it not for herself but for the people who loved and relied on her. The therapy helped, and Nayeon was thankful her parents never stopped paying for it in college. The thirty minutes she was able to spend with her therapist once a week were so liberating. They lessened her anger, her hatred, her heartbreak. In therapy she was finally able to let Sana go. She was able to finally be liberated from the small hope she was ever coming back and the small fear she would never come back.

She was finally able to move on with the chapter of her life without her love for Sana. 

Everything was going great, until she fell in love with Mina. Mina had helped her a lot in the final stages of letting Sana go. Nayeon was thankful because she knew Mina herself had a lot of pain from Sana’s abandonment too. Sana was her best friend. But Mina was better at hiding her feelings. 

Nayeon was afraid to love Mina. She was afraid to let herself fall again. She was afraid Mina would leave just like Sana did.

“Your overthinking Unnie.” Chaeyoung pestered her when she told her. “Mina Unnie has a huge crush on you. It’s so obvious.” Nayeon actually knew of this crush. Mina herself had admitted it when she was super drunk a couple weeks ago.

“The first time she came over I thought you guys were dating.” Dahyun added. “To be honest I was surprised when you said you weren’t.” Dahyun and Chaeyoung didn’t know about Sana. They knew of Sana. They knew Nayeon had a nasty breakup with someone they had never met shortly before college, but they didn’t even know Sana’s name or the pain she had caused Nayeon. 

“I don’t know… I’m not sure I’m ready to date someone again.” Nayeon sighed. 

“It’s been three years Unnie.” Chaeyoung sighed. “At this rate your going to graduate college without even as much as a one night stand because of one ex. You can’t let her ruin your life like that.” If only Chayeoung knew how much Sana had ruined Nayeon’s life.

“Besides Mina Unnie isn’t that type of person.” Nayeon never pegged Sana as the type either.

“Just talk to Mina Unnie about your feelings.” Chaeyoung nodded. “Tell her how you feel and that your afraid. Mina Unnie knows how rough your ex was on you. She’ll understand if you need to go slow.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just text her please or I’ll do it for you.” Dahyun threatened, moving to get off the floor to steal Nayeon’s phone from her hand. 

“I can do it.” Nayeon whined, holding her phone away from Dahyun before she got a hold of it, afraid of the younger girl’s power.

“I got it!” Chaeyoung laughed before she launched herself onto Nayeon from her spot next to her on the couch. Their couch was too small to fit all three, so typically they would annex Dahyun to the floor because Nayeon was older and Chaeyoung was just better at rock paper scissors.

“Get off!” Nayeon laughed as Chaeyoung held her down and Dahyun tickled her, her phone loosening from her grip. 

“Text her!” Dahyun demanded. 

“Do it or your a bottom!” Chayeoung teased.

“Okay but you two are the actual bottoms here.” Nayeon was able to squeak out between giggles.

“I’m not a bottom!” Chaeyoung protested.

“Me neither.” All of them laughed when Dahyun said that. Once the younger two eventually released Nayeon from tickling they tell her that for real it was up to her when to text Mina, but they thought it would be really good for her to do it. Nayeon was able to text the younger before she fell asleep that they should meet tomorrow to talk about something important. She awoke to Mina saying Nayeon could come to her apartment in the afternoon and they could talk there. Nayeon was already nervous about it. 

xx

When she get’s to Mina’s apartment, after being threatened to be locked out forever by Dahyun and Chaeyoung, she knocks on the door. Mina answers quickly with a cute gummy smile and a hug. Nayeon loves Mina’s hugs. 

When she explains to Mina how she feels: how she loves Mina but is afraid, Mina sits with a patient smile. When Nayeon is done talking Mina slips a quick kiss on her lips.

“You done?” Mina asks. 

“For now I think.” Nayeon smiles. 

“Look, I know Sana fucked you up, she fucked me up too. But if your willing to let me, I am willing to try and be better than her.” Mina smiled. 

“Wow your so confident today.” Nayeon teased. 

“You aren’t the only one in therapy.” Mina smiled. “Look, let’s go slow.”

“I agree.” Nayeon nodded. “I’m a lot to handle.” 

“Your right about that.” Mina laughed. “That daughter of yours is the same.” Nayeon smiled a the thought of her. 

“Your okay with her right I mean I’m not asking you to take on more than you already do-”

“I told you, better than Sana.” Mina nodded. 

“Do you really think Nico was the reason Sana left?”

“We’ve talked about this before,” Nayeon pulled Mina into her lap to cuddle her. She just needed to hold the younger girl close right now. “You weren’t the reason Sana left.”

“But what if I am?” Nayeon hadn’t thought like this in a while, but if she was ready to call herself Mina’s she had to purge all of this. 

“Your not.” Mina nodded. “Trust me.” Mina gave her another gummy smile and Nayeon was actually able to believe her for once.

xx

Dating Mina was somehow better than Nayeon thought. She was as happy as she was with Sana, arguably maybe even happier. 

Her daughter lived with her father’s parents, Nayeon’s parents being too busy to take care of her. That didn’t meant they didn’t love her, they loved the little girl to death still. But Jun’s parents were retired and thus it was much easier for them to take care of the girl. They were also former lawyers, and when Nayeon had told them of her career choice she could tell they were over the moon. Nayeon and Jun never actually dated. Her decision to go into law helped soften their opinion of her a bit. 

Her and Jun went to the same school. But she never saw him at school. They weren’t friends. They didn’t speak much. Jun didn’t even want to keep Nico. But his parents were adamant about raising the baby after she was born, and Nayeon wasn’t in much of a position to say no to them. 

Mina and her often talked about the future. Nayeon supposed it was both their ways of reassuring each other they weren’t going anywhere. They were both afraid of the abandonment. How funny, Nayeon thought she was the only one like that after Sana had left. When they talk about the future, they talked about Nico finally getting to live with Nayeon, and maybe Mina. They never said anything concretely, too afraid to rush into their relationship. But they would both entertain hypotheticals of owning a big house together and walking Nico home from school together and eating family meals and being happy. Nayeon was happy Mina shared the same dreams as her. Nico had already pushed Sana away, she didn’t want her to push Mina away too. 

Mina and her really were happy together. They studied together, cuddled together, and if one was feeling adventurous they would share a small kiss. Chaeyoung teased them for being too vanilla but Nayeon would just shut her down by saying at least she wasn’t a virgin and Chaeyoung would always get pouty. 

It was at one of those study sessions they found themselves at that night. Finals were coming up so they had agreed to study together at Nayeon’s because Jihyo was using her and Mina’s shared apartment for a group project. Dahyun was at work and Chaeyoung had to study to so there was actually silence for once.

“Are you excited for winter break?” Mina asked on their study break, laying on Nayeon’s chest with her text book brought to her face. 

“Nico is. I’m taking her to Jeju.” Nayeon explained. “You?”

“Well I was going to go home but it turns out my brother is playing a game on Christmas so my parents will be in America and I don’t have time to go through the jet lag.” Mina explained.

“You were just trying to get me to invite you with me to Jeju weren’t you?” Nayeon teased. “I can read you really well Myoui Mina.”

“I didn’t even know you were going to Jeju until just now.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“Your welcome to come. My parents are coming and sponsoring the trip but I’m sure they would be happy to bring you along.” Nayeon smiled. “Nico would love to have you.”

“She’ll be happy to have you.” Mina smiled. “But I don’t want to intrude on your mother daughter time. I’ll stay here and maybe go to Jihyo’s house or something.” 

“No I want you to come. Do you know how happy Nico would be?” Nayeon smiled. “I’ll be able to give you your present actually on Christmas Day.” Nayeon pecked Mina’s cheek. “Please come? For Nico?”

“For Nico.” Mina sighed. “But if I’m ever intruding just tell me I’ll be happy to-” Nayeon cut Mina off with a kiss.

“You aren’t intruding.” Nayeon nodded.

“You know for going slow taking me on your family Christmas trip within two months of dating isn’t really slow.” Mina giggled.

“Mina you were already part of the family.” Nayeon nodded. “I swear, now let me study I can’t have a good winter break if I fail.”

“Okay.” Mina giggled, looking her her book again and shifting to lay more fully on Nayeon as Nayeon looked through her flash cards.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“I got it!” Chaeyoung called from her room, Nayeon just now opening the younger girl had left her door open. “I ordered pizza.”

“And you didn’t get us any?” Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out at Nayeon as she ran past. “You brat!” Chaeyoung laughed as she opened the door. 

“Oh hi.” Nayeon heard confusion in Chaeyoung’s voice.

“Sorry, I’m looking for Im Nayeon? Momo said she would be here.” Nayeon’s heart stopped when she heard the voice. 

“Oh her and Mina are being gross on the floor, come inside, Nayeon you have a visitor!” Nayeon looked into Mina’s eyes. Mina looked the same as her, completely frozen. 

“Hi Nayeon.” Nayeon refused to even look at her. She felt Mina pull away from her and Nayeon felt like her whole body was shaking.

“Sana…” Nayeon muttered, unable to do anything but look at the floor in disbelief.

“I-I’m going to go-” Mina stuttered, tears pricking her eyes.

“Wait Mitang please stay-”

“No no I can’t-” Mina left her stuff as she basically sprinted out of the dorm room.

“Nayeonie…” Nayeon heard Sana’s feet moving closer to her. “Please look at me?” Nayeon melted at her soft voice. She could feel Sana not to her, crouching down to be at her level. She hated that she was still weak for that voice. “That’s better. Hi.” Nayeon hated Sana’s smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Nayeon choked out.

“I’m here for you of course.” Sana smiled. “So, you and Mina?” Nayeon almost burst into tears. “I’m not mad, I’m happy for you.”

“Why are you back?” Nayeon asked. “Why now of all times?”

“I’m finally ready to be back.” Sana kept her smile on her face. “I missed you.”

“You can’t say that.” Nayeon was really crying now. “You can’t just leave and then come back with a stupid smile and expect me to be okay with it. Please just leave.” The smile finally faded from Sana’s lips. 

“I know I was wrong before. But I’m finally back. For good this time.” Sana sighed. “So where is she?”

“Please don’t do that to her.” Nayeon nodded. “I’m begging you.”

“Do what?”

“You know what.” Nayeon sighed. “Please leave now.” Nayeon wiped the angry tears from her eyes. 

“Fine.” Sana sighed, taking Nayeon’s hand and dropping a slip of paper into it. “I wanted us to catch up like old times. But if your not ready, I’ll wait for you. Here’s my new phone number, and I’ll be at Momo’s for the time being. I’m enrolling next semester in the same year as you and Momoring. See you.” Nayeon hated that Sana still smelled the same, like cotton candy. Nayeon used to love the sweetness, but this time she just felt nauseous. 

“Who was that?” Chaeyoung questioned after Sana had left. “She was pretty cute, not my type but defiantly you or Dahyun’s-“

“Chaeyoung please.” Chaeyoung stopped when she noticed Nayeon was crying. Chaeyoung instantly rushed to her side. 

“What is it?” Chaeyoung asked, Nayeon unable to answer. They stayed on the ground like that for a while before Nayeon went to bed because of a headache. 

That night she dreamt of Sana. 

xx

Mina called her first thing next morning apologizing non stop and saying she was shocked. Nayeon told her she didn’t blame her. After that they have a lengthy discussion about what they were, romantically. Nayeon didn’t have any feelings of love for Sana anymore. She really didn’t. But she was afraid Mina would think she would or would think Nayeon was just using her as a placeholder. Mina was no placeholder. A big part of Nayeon knew she was never going to see Sana the same again. She expresses all of this to Mina, who tells Nayeon she understands and that she never thought of herself as a placeholder.

Seeing Sana again was so weird. Knowing where Sana was again was weird. Three years was a long time. Enough time for Nico to mature from a helpless infant to a happy toddler. Sana had loved Nico at first, but Nayeon knew Sana was afraid of committing to Nico and the things she had to give up for her. It took time for Nayeon to accept that Sana wasn’t able to do the things she promised, but once she accepted it she made a decision. Even if Sana came back, she was, under no circumstances, to see Nico again. Nayeon didn’t want Sana to run her big mouth and undo all the work she’s put into making sure Nico was happy. Nico didn’t know of all the things in her life. She didn’t need to know. It was hard enough for her to not be with her mom. 

She explained this all to Mina over the phone that morning. Mina agreed with her.

The next thing Nayeon does is call Momo. Momo didn’t even give her a warning about the bombshell that was Sana. And if Sana was staying at her apartment she would have known in advance that Sana wanted to see her. 

“I’m sorry.” Momo sighed. “I wanted to text you. I was at practice.”

“You could have texted me before practice.”

“I’m sorry.” Momo sighed. “I didn’t know she was going to go see you while I was at practice. She just got here yesterday.”

“Mm… Momoring hang up.” Nayeon froze at the sound of Sana’s sleepy voice over the phone. “It’s sleepy time.”

“She’s in bed with you?” Nayeon asked.

“Yeah.” Momo sighed. “We had sex last night.”

“Oh you did?” Nayeon asked. “Like you used to before I started dating her?”

“Your not jealous are you?” Momo asked, a bit of spite in her voice. “We did it because both of us are stressed and angry.” 

“No, I have Mina.” Nayeon sighed. “But you really slept with her the day she came back.”

“You try saying no to her she makes it pretty hard.” Momo shrugged. “Look, I can’t tell If your mad at me."

“I’m not mad.” Nayeon sighed. “Whatever. Tell her she’s not welcome in my apartment.”

“Sure.” Momo let out a long sigh. “Nayeon, I’m so sorry.”

“Just please keep her away from me. I’ve gotten so good living without her.”

“Okay.” Nayeon sighed and laid back in bed. Sana and Momo had slept together a lot before Nayeon and Sana started dating, Nayeon knew this. The two always had that kind of easy friendship where they could sleep together and it wouldn’t effect their friendship in any way. They could make out and two seconds later be talking about their different crushes. Nayeon knew it was casual, she wasn’t happy about it when she had a crush on Sana, but now it just felt weird to think about. Momo really let Sana walk in and out of her life and it didn’t effect her. Nayeon was jealous. 

After forcing herself out of bed she goes to Mina’s apartment. Her and Mina just lay together for a few hours, not saying much and just holding each other. Afterwards they make their way to the coffee shop down the street to study. 

“Nayeon?” Nayeon looked up at the voice, feeling Mina squeeze her hand tighter. “Hey.”

“Hi Jun.” Nayeon put on a fake smile. 

“It’s nice seeing you, it’s been a while, since what Nico’s birthday party?” 

“I think so.” Nayeon nodded.

“Did you hear Sana is back?” Jun asked.

“She went to see me yesterday.” Nayeon nodded. 

“She asked me where Nico was.” Jun sighed. “I know you don’t want them meeting.”

“You didn’t tell her right?” Nayeon asked.

“I didn’t tell her, but it’s not like she knows where my parents live anyway.” Jun shrugged. “Look I don’t want to get involved in any drama. I’m going to see Nico when my finals are over to give her a little Christmas with my family and then bringing her here so you can take her.”

“Alright.” Nayeon sighed. “I’ll keep you out of our drama.”

“Thank you.” Jun sighed. “Anyway, see you around.” Mina looked at her when he left. 

“Nico’s coming here?”

“Yeah I still have some finals after Jun so he was going to bring her when his family leaves for their vacation and I’m going to take her for a bit.” Nayeon explained. “But now that I think about it I don’t know if I feel comfortable having her so close to Sana.”

“It’s fine. I’ll handle it.” Mina sighed.

“What are you going to do?”

“I need to talk to Sana soon. There’s a lot of things I’ve meant to tell her in three years, and I want to warn her, for you, to stay away from Nico. She gave up all her rights to her the day she left her crying in the middle of the night.” Mina explained. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Nayeon asked.

“I’m sure.” Mina nodded. “I’m going to meet her tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Nayeon sighed.

“Of course.” Mina nodded. “Someone needs to tell Sana she’s not Nico’s mother anymore.” 


	2. two

“Thank you for meeting with me Mitang.” Sana gave Mina a friendly smile, greeting her in Japanese. 

“You can’t call me Mitang anymore.” Mina sighed. “You could call me that when we were friends, but clearly we’re not friends anymore.”

“Right, sorry Mina. I guess I just got excited seeing you after so long.” Sana had a sheepish expression on her face as she apologized. Mina simply took a sip of her coffee as a response. “So, you and Nayeon?”

“You broke up with her the day you left. Nayeon hadn’t dated anyone since you. You put her through a lot you know? She had to go to therapy because of your dumb ass.” Mina sighed. “I almost broke down and told her where you were many times.”

“Thank you for not telling her. I needed time.” Sana sighed. “And don’t worry, I won’t try and steal Nayeon from you. I’m happy for the two of you.”

“So, what is it you wanted to say to me?” Mina asked.

“Right!” Sana’s childish face and answer sparked so many memories for Mina. Memories of impulsive stops at cake shops on their way home from school when foolishly Sana proclaimed she was going to be the best baker in the world one day. “I wanted to tell you that I finally was able to make amends with my parents. They are even paying for my college!”

“Was it worth what you gave up?” Mina wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush. 

“Well… I haven’t figured that out yet.” Sana sighed dramatically. “But I’ve been working on myself a lot lately. And I think I’m ready to be a part of Nico’s life again.”

“You think?” Mina asked. “What so if I take you to see Nico you could run away from her again when things get hard?”

“Mina I don’t think I-”

“No, my turn.” Mina sighed. “Nico isn’t your child anymore Sana. She hasn’t been since you left. I warned you if you left you would loose her. You can’t just have her back now that you ‘think’ your ready. Nayeon was a mess after you left. She struggled with Nico, we all did. We didn’t know what to do with her, Nayeon even considered putting her up for adoption. But thankfully we found a good place for her to be. And she’s happy and healthy, and she needs to stay that way. Nayeon doesn’t want you seeing her. This isn’t a suggestion Sana, this is a warning. Nayeon and I are both studying law. Not to be overly threatening or anything but the two of us aren’t above putting legal resections against your contact with her.” Mina expected her words would spark argument with Sana, but instead Sana gave her a much worse reaction.

“Alright. I get it.” Tears dripped down Sana’s face. “I’m sorry. Your right.” Mina was very surprised by Sana’s reaction. Sana was very stubborn, so she was shocked that Sana was letting this all go so easily. 

“I’m… Right?” Mina asked. 

“Yeah. Nico isn’t my daughter anymore. She’s Nayeon’s.” Sana sobbed. “If Nayeon doesn’t want me seeing her, then I shouldn’t see her. Sorry for being selfish.” Sana abruptly got off and ran away after her own statement. Mina let out a long sigh and blinked back her own tears. 

xx

Nayeon wasn’t pleased coming home to an unlocked apartment. She wasn’t happy to find empty take out boxes strewn all over the kitchen table greeting her as she walked in. She was furious when she saw that they had guests. Not just any guests, Sana and Momo.

Nayeon avoided eye contact with either as she stomped over to her room. 

“Unnie! Come say hi.” Dahyun giggled from the couch. “Sana Unnie is your old friend right?”

“Yeah, hi.” Nayeon didn’t even turn around as she went into her bedroom. She fumed in silence for a second before Chaeyoung opened her door. 

“I’m sorry Unnie. Momo Unnie was supposed to come over and help me with my math final and Sana Unnie tagged along.” Chayeoung apologized. 

“Oh so your calling her Sana Unnie now?” Nayeon snapped. 

“I’m sorry Unnie.” Chaeyooung sighed. “I’ll go tell them to leave.”

“No. You don’t have to do that. A warning next time would be nice though Chaeyoung.” Nayeon sighed.

“Got it.” Chaeyonung nodded and left the room, Nayeon falling backwards on her bed once she was sure the door was closed. She groaned when she heard the door creak open again.

“Chaeyoung I swear to god I’m going to start locking my door if you don’t stop barging in without knocking-”

“It’s not Chaeyoung.” Nayeon sat up at Momo’s voice, Momo stepped into her room and shut the door behind her. “Sana wanted to come with me but I figured you would jump her if she came in here. ” 

“Good call.” Nayeon sighed, picking up a picture frame of Nico and her she had on her bedside table. She had the little toddler in a tight embrace as Nico tried to escape her and run away into the grassy park.“What do you want?”

“I’m sorry.” Momo sighed. “I know you don’t want to see Sana. I shouldn’t have brought her today. I thought you weren’t going to be home until later. Chaeyoung and Dahyun said you were going to be out for awhile.”

“She seems to be taking to Dahyun and Chaeyoung well.” Nayeon said spitefully. 

“Sana is a people person it’s hard not to like her when you first meet her. Also I think she finds Dahyun cute and Dahyun may have a slight crush on Sana but I’m not sure yet.” Momo rolled her eyes. “Sana had a nightmare about Nico last night.”

“Nico?” Nayeon asked, putting her finger over the little girl in the picture. “I didn’t know she cared.” 

“Nayeon, you know she does care.” Momo nodded. “She wasn’t ready to be a mom yet, she was afraid. Do I agree with her running away? No. But I think she’s matured a lot while she was gone.”

“She’s not Nico’s mom.” Nayeon sighed. “She left her, at three months old, alone. She wasn’t there for Nico’s first steps. Nico’s first words. Nico’s first day of pre school. She wasn’t there with Nico in the hospital when she had bronchitis and we were all afraid she was going to die because her lungs were so weak. She’s not her mom.” Nayeon was crying at her own statement.

“I know she’s not.” Momo sighed. “I’m not saying she is-”

“She left Nico with me Momo. She ran away from her.” Nayeon sobbed. “Nico’s my daughter. Not her’s.”

“I know.” Momo sighed. “I know she’s not.” Momo sat next to Nayeon on the bed and offered Nayeon her chest to cry on. Nayeon sobbed into Momo’s chest, not afraid to let it all out. “You are Nico’s mom. We all know you are.”

“What if she tries to take Nico away from me? She can do that right-”

“She won’t do that.” Momo nodded. “Look, Sana just wants to see her once. For like ten minutes. She made Nico, I think she can have ten minutes with her.”

“Not happening.” Nayeon nodded. “I don’t want Nico to get hurt.” 

“But don’t you think she deserves ten minutes with her biological mom?”

“Momo’s she’s three she was no idea what a biological mom is. Maybe, in the very far future, as in years future, she can meet Sana.”

“Nayeon don’t you think that’s a little harsh-”

“Your not the mom here Momo.” Nayeon sighed. “I’m putting my foot down.”

“Okay.” Momo sighed. “I get it. Your the mom.” 

xx

Once finals start Nayeon gets too overwhelmed to think about Sana. Jun’s done with finals on the second day and by the third his mom is at her apartment with a hyper three year old and a suitcase.

“I packed her stuff for the next few days. She just woke up from her nap so sorry about the energy. Her medicine is in her pink make up bag.”

“Mommy!” Nayeon had picked up Nico the minute she was able to, already showering her in kisses.

“Okay. Thank you.” Nayeon gave Jun’s mom a smile while trying to keep Nico from falling out of her arms as she squirmed around.

“Nico, be a good girl. If mommy says you aren’t good we’ll give you a punishment when you get back.” Nico visibly tensed at the threat.

“Yes grandma.” Nico pouted.

“I got it from here. Thank you.” Nayeon used her free arm to pull Nico’s suitcase in the apartment and Nayeon waved as she closed the front door. Once it was shut Nico hugged her super tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before wiggling her way back to the ground. “Where are you going squirmy?”

“Auntie Dahyunie and Auntie Chaeyoungie.” Nico giggled as she ran to her Aunt’s room, having been over enough to know how to get there herself. She heard a playful scream from her child in the direction of Chaeyong and Dahyun’s room and she rolled her eyes as she went to put Nico’s suitcase in her room. 

“Get back here!” She heard Chaeyoung yell. 

“Nu-uh!” Nico giggled as she ran away, holding something over her head.

“Go Nico! Don’t let mean old Auntie Chaeyoung get her contacts back!” Nayeon heard Dahyun cheer. 

“Nico stole Chaeyoung’s contacts?” Nayeon asked Dhayun.

“No, I did. I just made her my partner in crime.” Dahyun smirked. “Relax Unnie we’re getting her energy out. Besides, Chaeyoung’s not that blind without her contacts.”

“Ow! Fuck!” They heard Chaeyoung yell, looking over to see she had run into the wall. 

“Mommy what does fuck mean?”

“I’m going to kill you both.”

xx

The next day Mina comes over for breakfast. Nico sits in Mina’s lap the whole morning until Mina and Nayeon have to leave for their finals. 

“Nico, be good for Auntie Dahyunie. She’s taking time out of her day to watch you.” Nayeon explained to her daughter as Nico stood in front of her with the large stuffed polar bear that was still half her size and her bunny pajamas on. 

“Does mommy have to go?” Nico pouted.

“I’ll be back in a few hours princess.” Nayeon kissed Nico’s forehead. “I love you to infinity and back okay?”

“I love you too.” Nico nodded.

“Dahyun call me if anything goes wrong.” Nayeon sighed.

“You got it Unnie.” Dahyun bent down next to Nico. “Come on kiddo. We’ll have so much fun waiting for mommy you’ll forget she’s gone.” 

“Say bye bye to Auntie Mina and then we are going to go.” Nico ran to Mina ad gave her a hug. 

“Bye bye Auntie Mina. Good luck on your test.” Nico smiled at her Aunt, who pat her head.

“Thanks for being my lap buddy this morning little one. See you tonight.”

“I’ll be back in a few hours!” Nayeon blew kisses as Mina practically dragged Nayeon out.

“Bye bye Mommy!” Nico waved as Nayeon left. 

“Why the long face baby?” Dahyun asked once the door was shut.

“I never see mommy and she just left again.” Nico pouted.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’ll be back soon.” Dahyun consoled, seeing the tears welling up in Nico’s eyes. “Promise.” 

“Okay.” Nico sighed. “Can we play tv games?” Dahyun laughed at the fact Nico didn’t know the correct name of video games. 

“Of course. Mario?” Nico nodded eagerly. “I’ll go set it up.”

xx

Halfway through their second game of Mario Party they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dahyun looked at her young companion before gathering her in her arms and going to open the door, expecting it to be Mina having forgotten something.

“Hi Dahyun.” Dahyun was certainly surprised to see Sana. 

“Sana Unnie?” Dahyun asked. “Why are you here?”

“I’m bored. Momo is taking tests today and said you didn’t have anything to do today either so I figured I would come keep you company. I didn’t know you already had company.” Dahyun looked down at the little girl in her arms that had buried her face into Dahyun’s shoulder out of shyness. 

“Yeah I’m on baby sitting duty today while Nayeon Unnie is taking her finals.” Dahyun nodded. “Nico have you met Sana Unnie?”

“Nu-uh.” Nico buried her face further into Dahyun’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, she’s very shy around new people.” Dahuyn wasn’t sure what she say in Sana’s eyes, but it almost looked like hurt. “Don’t be offended! She’s really scared of all new people.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” Sana smiled. “Hi Nico-chan. My name is Sana. I’m friends with your mom and Aunties.”

“How come mommy never talks about you?” Nico finally turned to Sana.

“I don’t know.” Sana answered. “But your mommy and I had a bit of a fight. She may not enjoy talking about me.”

“Have you said sorry?” Nico asked.

“I’m trying to.” Sana answered, staring at Nico’s face, studying it. 

“Then I guess your okay. If your trying to make things up with mommy.” Nico nodded, Sana noticing Nico still hadn’t smiled at her. “Auntie down.” Dahyun put Nico down and she ran inside.

“Come in, do you want any tea? Or coffee?” Dahyun asked, awkwardly forcing herself to cough.

“Coffee would be great Dahyun.” Sana smiled.

“Here let me take your coat!” Dahyun offered, taking Sana coat from her hands, causing the older girl to giggle.

“Thanks Dahyunie.” Sana teased.

“Auntie can I have some juice?” Nico asked, appearing from the living room with her stuffed polar bear in her arms.

“Sure. Give me a second to make Sana’s coffee and then you can have your juice.” Dahyun smiled. “Oh wait shoot I forgot we are out of juice milk okay?”

“She can’t have milk.” Sana interrupted. “It hurts her stomach.”

“Oh yeah your right. Shoot my bad.” Dahyun asked. “Sana Unnie how did you know Nico is lactose intolerant?”

“Nayeon must have told me once.” Sana forced herself to laugh.

“Huh.” Dahyun shrugged. “Water it is Nico.”

“Water is gross.” Nico pouted.

“Nico don’t say that.” Sana nodded. “Your mommy wouldn’t be happy if she knew you weren’t drinking water.”

“Mommy isn’t here.” Nico nodded. 

“Your pretty smart aren’t you?” Sana pinched Nico’s nose, noticing the way Nico flinched. “Drink your water.”

“Fine.” Nico pouted until Sana released her nose. She dragged the polar bear behind her as she went to Dahyun and waited until Dahyun picked her up and put her on the counter. 

“So Nico how’s school?” Dahyun asked as she made coffee for Sana and herself. 

“Good.” Nico giggled as she played with her polar bear.

“Are you making friends well?”

“Yes.” Nico answered, still not looking at Dahyun. “Saki is my best friend.”

“Saki? You haven’t told me about Saki. Is she pretty?” Dahyun asked.

“Very.” Nico smiled. “Saki is my bestest friend in the whole world.”

“She has me beat? I’m hurt.” Dahyun feigned hurt. “Can I at least be your favoritest auntie?”

“Mommy says I can’t have a favoritest auntie.” Nico giggled at Dahyun theatrics, finally tearing her eyes away from her polar bear. “She says it will make people sad.”

“Your mommy is right about that one.” Sana finally decided to pipe in from where she was watching on the other side of the counter. “Playing favorites hurts people’s feelings.”

“Mommy is always right.” Nico responded to Sana before going back to play with her bear. 

“That’s a pretty bear Nico. Where did you get it?” Nico hugged her bear and shrugged at Sana’s question. 

“Nico’s had that bear since she was very little.” Dahyun answered for Nico. “She never lets anyone else touch it.”

“Shirokuma is mine.” Nico pouted. 

“Shirokuma.” Sana smiled at the name. Dahyun was confused by that smile. It seemed so knowing.

“Here’s your coffee Sana.” Dahyun handed Sana a dark blue mug. “Milk is in the fridge.”

“Thank you Dahyun.” Sana’s smile shifted into an appreciative one. “Now I think you should get Nico her water before she does it herself.”

xx

Dahyun was happy to have Sana keep her company as she babysat. She really was. But she was also confused. Not as to why Sana was there, but why she was practically always staring at Nico. She would give Dahyun brief glances when they were talking but her sight was almost always focused on the three year old watching tv surrounded by a mountain of stuffed animals on the floor. It wasn’t normal. The only other person she had seen do that was Nayeon. Nayeon would always watch Nico when she was at their apartment, and Dahyun chalked it up to her being an overprotective mother that didn’t want her baby to get hurt. But with Sana, she had no clue as to why she would find the three year old so attention stealing. She would get it in the first couple minutes because Nico was very cute and Dahyun sometimes liked watching her tiny niece do something cute but she would never stare for as long as Sana did. 

“Don’t you think Nico’s watched enough tv? It will start to hurt her eyes if she keeps watching.” Sana interrupted after an hour of tv time. 

“I think she will be okay.” Dahyun shrugged. “But if Nico wants to do something else we can do something else.”

“I wanna watch more.” Nico answered, grabbing her cup to take a sip of water but instead spilling it all over herself and her stuffed polar bear.

“Oppsies.” Dahyun giggled. “You made a mess huh?” Dahyun was startled by Nico’s silence. Suddenly, the child burst out into tears. Dahyun was confused. Nico spilled things a lot on account of her age, and she never cried before. “Nico what’s wrong?” She never got a response. 

“Nico?” Sana asked, genuine concern laced in her voice. She got off the couch before Dahyun could even process what to do and was already at Nico’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Nico apologized. “I didn’t mean it.”

“We know you didn’t.” Sana smiled. “Why don’t we go get you changed?”

“Please don’t be mad.” Nico begged. 

“We’re not mad.” Sana nodded. “Now let’s go change your clothes before you catch a cold.”

“I’ll go change.” Nico ran off before Sana could follow her and they heard the door to Nayeon’s room slam shut.

“That was really weird.” Dahyun sighed once Nico was gone. “Thanks for stepping in. She’s never done that before.”

“Dahyun, who was it she’s staying with again?” Sana asked.

“Her dad’s parents. Nayeon says they take good care of her.” Something flashed in Sana’s eyes. Something that looked like rage. “Why? What is it?”

“Nothing.” Sana forced herself to sigh. “You wound’t understand Dahyun.”

“Okay.” Dahyun didn’t want to make Sana angry. She really was developing a bit of a crush on the older girl and she didn’t want to ruin her chances asking dumb questions.

Nico returned a few minutes later with some tears still in her eyes. Sana offered her some chocolate from her bag and Nico’s eyes went wide with excitement and she happily accepted the chocolate. Dahyun was confused as to how Sana knew chocolate was Nico’s favorite candy. 


	3. three

They play a few rounds of Nico’s favorite board game and Dahyun notices the way that Sana and Nico easily get along. Sana let’s Nico win, but in a way that seems effortless. Like she really was trying her hardest but the three year old was just that much better than her. Dahyun always struggled with holding up a facade when she let her niece win. After the games end Dahyun heats up lunch for the three and they all eat together in the living room while watching Nico’s favorite cartoon. After eating Nico falls asleep on the couch, lulled to sleep by her full tummy and the fact her head had found it’s way onto Sana’s lap. Dahyun was only slightly jealous that Nico choose Sana over her. Only slightly. 

“Do you want to take her to her bed?” Dahyun whispered.

“No, she’s fine right here.” Sana had the brightest smile Dahyun had ever seen on her face.

“You seem so comfortable around her.” Dahyun whispered. “It’s crazy to think you met her a few hours ago. Nico is really shy it took her weeks to let me pick her up and she’s sleeping in your lap after a few hours. What’s your secret?”

“There’s no secret.” Sana nodded. “I’m no natural trust me.”

“I would say you are.” Dahyun protested. “She’s asleep in your lap.”

“Nico is different.”

“How so?”

“She’s Nayeon’s child.” Sana answered. “Nico may not know it but we have met before. When she was very very young. But we haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Dahyun cleared her throat. “What’s your history with Nayeon unnie? Why does she hate you so much?”

“Well… I made a mistake Dahyun.” Sana explained. Sana stroked Nico’s messy jet black hair. “A mistake that cost me all the things that really mattered to me.”

“Things like what?” Dahyun asked, noticing the motherly smile Sana had on her face as she played with Nico’s hair. One she had only ever seen from Nayeon.

“My happiness.” Sana answered. Before Dahyun could probe farther her phone dinged and she checked it to find it was Nayeon.

“It’s Nayeon, she’s on her way home.” Dahyun sighed.

“Then I suppose that’s my cue to leave.” Sana sighed. “Thank you for today Dahyun. You don’t know how much it meant to me to be here today.”

“Your welcome.” Dahuyn smiled. “Let me get the baby off your hands.” Dahuyn slowly pulled Nico to her and picked her up. “I’ll walk you out.” Dahun carried the sleeping toddler in one arm and held Sana’s hand in the other.

“Thank you for today again Dahyun. Next time we should go somewhere.” Sana smiled.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Dahyun smiled. “Wait Sana Unnie before you leave, I never got to ask what’s your major?”

“Adolescent psychology.” Sana smiled as she kissed Dahyun’s check and the ruffled the three year’s hair one more time before disappearing down the hallway. Once the door was shut Dahyun carried Nico to Nayeon’s bed and set her down before looking at herself in the mirror to see the imprint of Sana’s lipstick on her cheek. 

xx

“I’m back!” Nayeon announced, expecting a small body to jump her at any second. “Nico? Dahyun?” 

“Sorry unnie. Nico’s still taking her afternoon nap. I exhausted her.” Dahyun laughed.

“Oh of course.” Nayeon rolled her eyes. “She was no trouble right?”

“No trouble at all.” Dahyun smiled. 

“Great hey and wait is that lipstick on your cheek?” Dahyun’s hands flew up to cover the lipstick mark on her cheek. “Dahyun did you have a girl over?”

“No. It’s Momo’s. She came over to grab something she forgot and gave me a kiss as thanks for helping her find it.” Dahyun lied, praying Nayeon couldn’t see through her. Nayeon gave her the scary mom eyes, the ones Nayeon used on Nico all the time to see if she child was lying to her.

“It does look like Momo’s color.” Nayeon nodded after a second of staring. “I’m going to lay down with Nico. Mina is coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Wonderful.” Dahyun smiled. “Hey Unnie?”

“Hm?”

“Nico spilled water on her polar bear so he’s sitting out to dry in the bathroom.” Dahyun informed. It wasn’t what she meant to say, but Nayeon didn’t want to hear what she wanted to say. 

“Great, thanks for telling me.” Nayeon nodded before retreating behind her bedroom door, leaving Dahyun to wash dishes and think about the things Sana had said. 

xx

“Mommy left again?” Nico woke up with a pout. 

“It’s her last day of testing. And then the two of you can go on your adventure.” Chaeyoung ruffled Nico’s bed hair.

“How about we go out today Nico?” Dahyun asked. “We can go to the park.”

“Can Auntie Sana come?” Nico asked. 

“Sana?” Chaeyoung asked. 

“She came over when I was babysitting Nico yesterday.” Dahyun explained. “Since she’s transferring next semester she doesn’t have any tests.”

“I don’t see why she can’t come.” Nico smiled and hugged her polar bear closer. She had slept in that morning, tired by the fit she had thrown over not wanting to take a bath. Nayeon was never able to get her into the bath, so she had given Dahyun and Chaeyoung the task of getting the child into the bath at all costs today. Dahyun figured if they could get her all dirty and tired running around the park she couldn’t have a choice but to get into the bath. “I’ll invite her.” Chaeyoung nodded. 

“I’m hungry.” Nico pouted.

“Me too. Auntie Mina brought us breakfast this morning. Why don’t you go get dressed while I heat it up?” Nico nodded with a smile.

“You don’t need help getting dressed right kiddo?” Chaeyoung asked. 

“Nope. I’m a big girl.” Nico nodded. 

“Yes you are.” Dahyun laughed at her. “I’m going to get your breakfast, big girl.” 

“Yay!” Nico giggled running back into Nayeon’s bedroom. 

“It’s weird how Nico is so accepting of Sana Unnie. You know how shy she is.” Chaeyonung nodded. 

“It’s weird to me too. Nico slept on Sana’s lap yesterday.” Dahyun sighed. “This is the same kid that still refuses to let Jeongyeon Unnie pick her up. And she’s known Jeongyeon for almost a year now.”

“Sana must have a magic power.”

“Magic huh?” Dahyun thought about Sana’s relationship with Nico. Magic was only way to describe it.

xx

“Thanks for inviting me Nico-chan.” Sana smiled as the child hugged her leg. “I very much like hanging out with you.” Sana ruffled Nico’s hair. 

“Up.” Nico held her arms out for Sana to pick her up, Sana happily bending down and picking her up to the shock of Dahyun and Chaeyoung. “To the park!”

“To the park!” Sana giggled at Nico exclamation. “Hold on, before we go, do you have a thicker coat? It’s very cold today I wouldn’t want you to be sick on Christmas.” Sana fiddled with Nico’s coat.

“I’ll go grab her snow jacket.” Dahyun left and Sana fixed Nico’s skirt.

“Did you sleep well?” Sana asked.

“Yeah! Mommy even let me sleep in.” Nico smiled. 

“Wow that’s so nice of her.” Sana responded, hiking Nico up further on her hip. “Where’s Shirokuma? Your auntie says he goes everywhere with you.”

“Auntie Dahyunie has him so he doesn’t get dirty.” Nico explained. 

“That’s good, we wouldn’t have to give him a bath.” Sana giggled. “Polar bears don’t like baths.”

“Nor does Nico.” Chaeyoung moved to stand next to Sana. “She threw the biggest fit about not wanting to take a bath last night.”

“Nico-chan why didn’t you want to take a bath?” Nico got silent and pouted, putting her chin on Sana’s shoulder. 

“No bath.” Nico whined, refusing eye contact with either adult. 

“I know bathes feel uncomfortable sometimes Nico-chan, but your going to have to take one eventually or you will get smelly and you could even get sick.” Sana explained. “Promise me you will take a bath today.”

“Fine.” Nico closed her eyes and Sana gently swayed her in her arms. 

“Got your coat.” Dahyun smiled as she came into the room. Nico slowly opened her eyes and released her grip on Sana’s neck to put on her thick jacket. “Now we’re ready.” Dahyun put her backpack on, the backpack stuffed full of Nico’s stuffed polar bear and snacks. 

“I just had an idea. Why don’t we go to the amusement park? It shouldn’t be too crowded because a lot of people are working today.” Sana suggested. “I don’t mind paying for the tickets.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that-”

“No I insist.” Sana nodded. “Nico-chan do you want to go to the amusement park?”

“Yes! Tea cups!” Nico giggled.

“I like the tea cups too.” Sana tapped Nico’s nose. “Let’s go, I’ll buy the tickets on the way.”

“Okay.” Dahyun resigned with a smile.

“I have to work today so I was going to have to leave early anyway, so I think I’m going to pass on the amusement park. Have fun on your date.” Chaeyoung teased. 

“It’s not a date.” Dahyun pouted.

“It’s a three person date.” Sana giggled. “You me and Nico.”

“Fine.” Dahyun whined. “It’s a date.”

“Have fun!” Chaeyuong smiled and waved them of as Dahyun lead them out of the apartment. The thin layer of snow from last night held strong and crunched underneath their feet. 

Nico was silent for the whole trip to the metro station, perking up when they could finally get on the train, excited to stare out the window as they passed through the ashy city of Seoul. 

“Auntie Dahyunie shirokuma.” Nico asked for, Dahyun easily reaching to her backpack to pull out the bear that was taking residence in it. “Shirokuma look! Grandmother never lets us take the metro.” Nico spoke to her animal in Japanese, Sana’s ear flaring up in recognition. 

“Nico-chan speaks Japanese?” Sana asked the toddler, excited at the prospect of her being able to speak Japanese. 

“Grandmother makes me.” Nico giggled. “Shirokuma is Japanese. So you have to talk to him in Japanese for him to understand.” Nico explained, mispronouncing the word understand but Sana could recognize what she was trying to say.

“Are how do you know Shirokuma is Japanese?"

“He wrote me a letter, in Japanese.” Nico switched back to Korean. “But I can’t read it.”

“Who wrote you a letter?” Dahyun asked. 

“Shirokuma.” Nico nodded.

“Shirokuma wrote you a letter?” Dahyun asked. “Does mommy know he did that?”

“No, it’s supposed to be a secret but I told Auntie Sana.” Nico giggled. “I’ll show you.” Nico took her polar bear and slipped his jacket off, unzipping the bear and pulling a letter out of the stuffing. Sana stared at the letter has Nico held it, tears filling her eyes.

“Sana Unnie? What’s wrong?” Dahyun asked.

“Nothing.” Sana sniffled. “Allergies.” 

“Oh that sucks.” Dahyun shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell mommy about the note Nico?”

“Mommy doesn’t know Japanese.” Nico explained. “So I think Shirokuma wants it to be a secret.” 

“Nico you know that your not allowed to have secrets with mommy.” Dahyun frowned at the child. “Let me see.” Dahyun took the letter from Nico’s hands. Dahyun didn’t know any Japanese, so the letter was nothing but scribbles to her. “Sana Unnie do you want to try?” Sana sniffled and nodded.

“It’s a secret.” Sana nodded. “Shirokuma wants it to be a secret.” Dahyun sighed and gave the letter back to Nico, who put it back inside her bear.

“Good boy Shirokuma.” Nico pat her stuffed animals head with a little smile.

“Nico-chan you are so cute when you smile.” Sana pat Nico’s head. “You have your mommy’s smile.”

“I don’t think she looks much like Nayeon.” Dahyun shrugged. “I think she looks more like Jun.”

“You think?” Sana asked. “I think she looks like her mommy. Anyway, Nico-chan are you excited for Christmas?”

“Yes!” Nico giggled. “Mommy and I are going on an adventure. With Auntie Mina too.”

“Yeah?” Sana asked, Nico climbing into her lap and Sana wrapping her arms around her. “What did you ask Santa for?” 

Dahyun watched as Sana and Nico talked. The more she looked, the more she realized Nico looked very similar to Sana. More similar than she looked to Nayeon.

xx

When they finally got to the amusement park Sana quickly purchases the tickets and Nico pulls both of them inside. Throughout the day, Sana spoils Nico with overpriced toys and stuffed animals. She takes her on all the rides, and plays all the games with her. When they decide to sit down and eat lunch Nico makes herself busy with the coloring page on the children’s menu.

“So, you knew Nico as a baby?” Dahyun asked.

“I’ve known her since way before she was born, but I left when she was around three months old.” Sana explained, taking a sip of her water.

“Why did you leave?” Dahyun asked.

“My parents and I weren’t getting along. I had taken on a responsibility I wasn’t ready for and I was overwhelmed. I was eighteen. I was really lost. I didn’t know what I wanted, where I was going, who I was. So I just, left. To give myself some time to figure things out.” Sana explained.

“Did you?” Dahyun asked. “Figure things out I mean.”

“I did.” Sana nodded. “But it wasn’t worth the things I had to give up. I shouldn’t have left. Nayeon will never forgive me for leaving.”

“So your only regret is Nayeon won’t forgive you?”

“No.” Sana nodded. “I lost all the things that really mattered when I left. So now, now I have to figure out either how to get those things back or learn how to let them go.”

“Do you want to let them go?”

“No.” Sana sighed. “But I think I might have to.” Dahyun nodded as the waitress finally brought their food. 

“Your daughter is so cute.” The waitress cooed as she set their food down. “She looks so much like you.”

“Oh thank you.” Sana accepted the compliment, Dahyun confused as to why Sana didn’t correct her. 

Sana happily cut up all of Nico’s food for her and seeing their smiles side by side Dahyun realized something seemed off. 

xx

The rest of the day is spent having fun. Dahyun didn’t ask anymore questions about Sana’s past. Sana and Nico dragged Dahyun onto the tea cups and she nearly looses her lunch when Sana and Nico yank the spinner as fast as they can. The two just erupt in identical giggles at Dahyun’s pain when they finally get off the cursed tea cups. Nico is thankfully too small for many of the rides Dahyun was afraid of so she doesn’t have to put herself through anymore pain after the teacups. Nico falls asleep on the train ride back to the apartment, again on Sana’s lap with her chin on Sana’s shoulder. 

“We were tasked with getting her into the bath.” Dahyun informed. “Since she threw such a big fit yesterday, Nayeon Unnie wasn’t able to get her in so she wanted us to tire her out and force her to get in.”

“She won’t be happy with that.” Sana nodded. “We’ll see how she feels when we get home.”

“Okay.” Dahyun nodded. Sana rubbed gentle circles on the child’s back, humming quietly under her breath. When they get off the train at their stop, Nico was roused from her sleep from Sana’s movement. The walk home she doesn’t say anything, just laying half asleep on Sana’s shoulder. Dahyun opened the door for the pair, Sana carrying Nico in and standing at the entrance to the bathroom.

“Nico-chan, I know your sleepy but before we lay down mommy needs you to take a bath.” Sana explained to Nico. 

“I don’t want to take a bath.” Nico pouted.

“I know you don’t sweetie. But mommy will be upset if you don’t take a bath. It will just be the two of us okay?” Sana set Nico down so she could look into her eyes. “What happens during bath time stays in bath time okay?”

“Promise?” Nico asked. 

“I swear.” Sana smiled at her victory. “Let’s go kiddo.” Sana opened the door to the bathroom, sparing a brief glance to Dahyun before following the child into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Dahyun had no clue as to why she was nervous what was happening on the other side of the door, but the time seemed to slow down as she waited. She scrolled through her social media, trying to find anything to entertain herself, but she was mostly unsuccessful. When she finally heard the bathroom door open she instantly kept to her feet. Nico was in Sana’s arms again, now dressed in pajamas, with dried tears on her cheeks. Sana had a solemn look on her face. “Do you want to lay down baby?” Sana asked Nico. 

“Yes.” Nico sighed.

“Okay.” Sana kissed the side of Nico’s head. “Dahyunie do you mind if we borrow your bed? You can come lay down with us. They say nap time is good for the soul.”

“Sure.” Dahyun nodded. “This room is mine.” Dahyun pointed them to her room and they all crammed their way onto Dahyun’s twin bed. Nico fell asleep first, her face on Sana’s chest and Shirokuma in her arms. Sana nods off next, her face with an unreadable expression. Dahyun studies it until she also falls into a deep sleep, surrounded by the heat radiating off Sana and Nico.

The trio is awoken violently by Dahyun’s phone ringing. Dahyun groggily answers it while Sana tries to get Nico to go back to sleep. 

“Yeah she did take a bath.” Dahyun answered to the person on the other side. “Yes she’s still napping. Okay. See you in a bit.”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Sana sighed. “I loved hanging out with you today princess.”

“Auntie Sana are you going?” Nico asked.

“Yup, have fun on your adventure with mommy okay? I’m sure you will have a super fun Christmas.” Sana kissed Nico’s cheek before getting out of bed and collecting her things, Dahyn following her while carrying Nico.

“Bye Sana.” Dahyun waved as the woman left. 

“Bye Auntie Sana.” Nico waved. 

“Bye girls.” Sana gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving. The end up on the couch watching tv until Nayeon gets back, to which Nico gives her mom a hug and a smile before going back to watching television. 


	4. four

“Hey Nayeon Unnie, did you know that there’s a note inside Shirokuma?”

“A what?” Nayeon asked, pausing as she was cutting vegetables.

“A note, it’s in Japanese.” Dahyun explained. “She said it was a secret from you, but I have no clue how it got there.”

“I can read it.” Mina piped up. “Why don’t you go grab Shirokuma for us?”

“Alright.” Dahyun sighed and went to the living room to borrow shirokuma from her niece. 

“Do you think Sana put it there?” Mina asked.

“If it’s in Japanese, it probably was her.” Nayeon sighed. “If it wasn’t you and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t Momo, Sana is the only other Japanese person she’s ever in contact with.”

“If it is Sana, it must have been in there for three years. How have we never noticed?”

“Nico does never let go of Shirokuma for anything.” Nayeon sighed.

“It’s in here.” Dahyun pretended like she didn’t just hear their conversation and put the bear on the counter, unzipping the zipper on the back and carefully finding the note, handing it to Mina once she got it out. 

“Dear Nico… I don’t know where you are now, who you are with, what your life is like. I don’t know if I’ve been able to see you recently, or if you don’t even know who I am. I want to start the off with saying I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m leaving. You deserve so much better. You may not understand it yet, but I hope one day you can understand that this is what’s best for you. When I first learned about you, I was very scared. I was young and I had no idea how to take care of you. And then I went to see you for the first time. I didn’t want to go to the doctor but your Auntie Nayeon insisted, I’m so glad she made me go. At the first ultrasound, you were very very tiny. I couldn’t even tell you were a human. But when I heard your heartbeat, your rapid loud heartbeat, I fell in love with you. I won’t say I thought I was ready for you, I really wasn’t, but I wanted you. There were many people that didn’t want you, didn’t want me to have you, but your father and I agreed the least we could do for you was bring you into this world. Your Auntie Nayeon helped me a ton when I was pregnant with you. I didn’t know anything about babies or pregnancy, and if what you were doing to me was bad or good. When you started kicking I almost went to the hospital because I was worried something was wrong. I came to enjoy your kicks, I came to enjoy your movement. I started to fall deeper and deeper in love with you. And then you were born. To spare you some details, you were a painful and chaotic birth. You were born early, which nearly gave me and your Auntie Nayeonie a heart attack, and you took forever to be born. But once I was able to lay eyes on you for the first time my heart felt so complete. I was so happy. That lasted for a month, and then I started to get overwhelmed. Not with you, you were a sweet baby, but with everything else around you. I went back to school, I was in a relationship, and my parents weren’t speaking with me. Looking into your little eyes got harder and harder. I started to realize that I was bad for you, I wasn’t able to give you the care and love you deserved, I wasn’t able to be a good mother to you. I want you to know me leaving had nothing to do with you or your Auntie Nayeon. It has to do with me. I’m not able to give you the mother you deserve. I’m not able to be the person that makes you happy, the person you can rely on, the person that is able to love you through everything. It’s not your fault. It’s always been mine. I don’t want you to have a bad mother. You deserve so much better. I hope wherever you are, your happy. If your not, I’ll leave you my phone number. I’ll always answer for you. I’m sorry I can’t tell you where I am, but I hope that if you ever have a problem you are able to contact me. I will always love you. I want you to understand that. And Nayeon, if you find this before Nico does, I’m sorry. You had nothing to do with me leaving. I wanted to take me with you, I really did, but I’m so afraid. I never meant to hurt you. Find a good home for her. With Love, Minatozaki Sana.” Mina took a deep breath when she finally finished translating. When she looked up, tears were dripping down Nayeon’s face. 

“Nayeon…” Mina trailed off. 

“Unnie… Sana Unnie is Nico’s mom?” Dahyun asked, Nayeon too focused on her emotions to respond.

“Sana gave birth to Nico, but she left her with Nayeon when she was three months old.” Mina explained. “Nayeon doesn’t like talking about it because… well you know.” Mina sighed. “Nayeonie, are you okay?” Nayeon nodded as Mina wrapped her up in a big hug. Dahyun looked at the couple before looking at the note Mina had left on the table. She picked up the note before leaving the kitchen, ignoring Mina as she called after her. On her way out, Dahyun scooped up Nico and took her with her out of the apartment. 

xx

“What’s on your mind?” Momo asked. 

“Too many things,” Sana sighed, resting her chin on her palm. “I saw her again today.”

“You did?” Momo hummed. “Was it fun?”

“I took her to the amusement park. I got to buy her tons of stuff.”

“Nayeon is going to get suspicious.” Momo hummed as she stirred the soup she was making. “She knows Dahyun can’t afford a lot.”

“She didn’t tell Nayeon about me yesterday.” Sana shrugged. “Maybe Nayeon will just think her grandparents bought it for her.”

“I doubt it.” Momo sighed.

“Speaking of grandparents…” Sana started. “Nico isn’t allowed to stay with Jun’s parents anymore.”

“You say that like you have the power to make that happen.” Momo chuckled. “Why?”

“They aren’t treating her well.” Sana explained. “Which is no surprise, when I was pregnant with her they were the biggest advocates for me getting an abortion.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would people who didn’t even want Nico to be born in the first place volunteer to take care or her? And, furthermore, why would Nayeon send Nico to a place where she’s not wanted?”

“Nayeon never knew about them wanting me to get an abortion. As for why they wanted to take care of her, your guess is as good as mine, but my best guess is they wanted to excursive a bit of control over Nico. They weren’t able to control her birth, so they want to control her life. They don’t treat her well, they are probably punishing her because I kept her.” Sana sighed. “She’s getting punished for my choices. It’s not fair, therefore, she is not allowed to stay with them anymore.”

“If you want things to change, I’m not the person you should be talking too Satang.” Momo shrugged.

“Your the one that brought me back in the first place Momoring.” Sana sighed. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“I knew Jun’s parents weren’t grandparents of the year to our girl.” Momo explained. “I never knew how bad it was.”

“She had bruises Momo.” Sana cut in. “On her stomach. That’s why she was terrified of taking a bath. That’s why she was so terrified of changing in front of people. She doesn’t want anyone to find out, and she’s doing a pretty good job.”

“How has Nayeon not found out?”

“My guess is they cut back when they know Nayeon is taking her. They must have forgotten this time, or something.” Sana reasoned. “Nayeon always makes me out to be the bad guy, but really she’s the one who keeps sending her kid back to the bad guy.”

“Well, what are you going to do now?” Momo asked. 

“That’s the part I need to figure out.” Sana sighed. “If I don’t do anything, then it will be the same as abandoning her again. If I tell Nayeon she’ll think I’m just trying to take Nico from her.”

“Well why don’t you just go see Jun’s parents?”

“Because I’m more valuable to Nico if I’m alive.” Sana rolled her eyes. 

“They won’t kill you-”

“I would stop yourself right there. One time I woke up from a nap when I was pregnant-” Sana was interrupted by the doorbell. “You expecting anyone?”

“No, you?”

“Everyone here hates me so I doubt that person is here for me.” Sana shrugged.

“Well go open the door, I’m cooking for you.”

“Fine.” Sana whined as she slowly slipped off her bar stool and went to the door. She opened it while stifling a yawn. “Dahyun?”

“Hi.” Dahyun panted.

“Hello Auntie Sana!” Nico giggled. “Auntie Dahyunie brought me.”

“I know she did princess.” Sana laughed, taking Nico from Dahyun and putting her on her hip. “Do you know why?”

“Uh-uh.” Nico hummed as she hugged Sana. “I missed you.”

“I saw you a few hours ago.” Sana laughed. “I missed you too monkey. Where’s Shirokuma?”

“I think Mommy has him.” Nico shrugged.

“Speaking of Mommy, Dahyun did you tell Nayeon you were bringing her here?”

“No, but that’s not important right now.” Dahyun panted, Sana saw the look on her face, it was so serious. 

“Nico-chan, why don’t you go give Auntie Momo a hug?” Nico nodded when Sana set her down and she ran off to the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“Your her real mother.”

“I am.” Sana confirmed. “Who told you?”

“You did. Well your note did, Mina was reading it aloud.” Dahyun explained. “Why did you leave?”

“Why don’t you come inside and I’ll tell you everything before Nayeon and Mina get here and file a restraining order against me. You really shouldn’t have brought her here.” Sana sighed and led Dahyun to the couch. 

“Explain.”

“Well, like the note said, I was afraid. I had no idea how to raise a child, or how to even do my taxes. I was being stupid and thought if I run away everything would fix itself. I regret it, if that means anything.”

“Then why does she not know?”

“I assume Nayeon doesn’t want her to know because Nayeon is the one who has raised her so far."

“Why didn’t you just tell her when you got back?”

“I respect Nayeon. And I know she’s doing a good job with Nico. Probably better than I could have done. She’s not my child anymore.”

“That’s stupid.” Dahyun nodded. “She can be both you and Nayeon’s child.”

“If you haven’t noticed, Nayeon doesn’t really even want to talk to me, let alone co parent a child with me.” Sana sighed. “It hurts, but I have to let her go, Nayeon isn’t giving me much of a choice anymore.”

“That’s bullshit.” Dahyun responded. “I’m sorry, but it’s bullshit that you are giving up.” 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Sana sighed. “Nayeon and I aren’t even able to talk about where we stand together, let alone what to do with Nico.”

“But you have changed, you said so yourself. And the way you act around Nico… You’ve been her mother since you got back in every way but title. You got her into the bath, you calmed her down when she was upset, you cut up her food.” Dahyun explained. “She deserves to know the truth.”

“I think so too. But Nayeon is the one in charge of that, not me. I have to suffer the consequences of my own actions.”

“Unnie… Do you love her?” Dahyun asked.

“I’ve never stopped loving her.” Sana sighed. “I want to be her mom, but I get it. I left her.”

“Auntie Sana!” Nico giggled as she ran into the room, jumping into Sana’s lap and wrapping her arms around Sana’s neck. “Auntie Momo said food time.”

“Thank you baby.” Sana kissed Nico’s cheek. “Let’s go eat okay Dahyun?”

“Sana…”

“Let’s not talk about sad stuff okay?” Sana sniffled, forcing her tears back. “We can’t change the past. So we should just focus on the present.”


	5. five

Nico falls asleep on the couch after eating, the adults leaving her for Momo’s room to talk. 

“You need to take her home. Nayeon will be here soon, she’ll probably get really mad at me but it’s okay.” Sana sighed. “I just don’t want you two to be swept up into our drama.”

“I brought Nico here Unnie.” Dahyun nodded. “If anything she should be mad at me.”

“Nayeon shouldn’t be mad at either of you.” Momo sighed. “She will be, but she shouldn’t be.”

“Well, hopefully she doesn’t blow up in front of our baby.” Sana sighed. “She’s not involved in any of this.”

“Satang…” Momo came up to Sana’s side. “Why don’t you go to her for a bit while I talk to Dahyun-chan a bit?” Momo asked Sana in Japanese. Sana sighed and left the room, leaving Momo with Dahyun. 

“I know you were shocked, and I know Sana made a mistake. She knows it too, better than anyone. But for now, I think you should let her and Nayeon work things out between themselves. They need it. Watching it hurts me too, but trying to intervene will just be worse in the end.” Momo sighed. “I don’t agree with their methods, but it’s how they are going to do things and so we should respect it.”

“Fine.” Dahyun sighed. “I overreacted tonight huh?”

“Just a little, but you were shocked, and you wanted Nico to have her mother. It’s normal. Just give them some time.” Momo nodded, pushing her bedroom door open slightly to see Sana stroking Nico’s hair while she slept. “Sana never gave herself enough credit as a mother. She’s always second guessed herself, but ever since she was pregnant, Sana’s been a good mom to Nico.”

“So wait Jun and Sana had Nico?”

“Yeah, Jun and Sana had sex together at a party and Sana didn’t know birth control doesn’t work when your taking some antibiotics. And then Nico happened. They were only in high school at the time, it’s natural Sana got so overwhelmed. She didn’t have her parents support, and Jun didn’t really want to take care of her for more than a few hours. Sana started dating Nayeon when she was two months pregnant, she didn’t even know at the time, she found out about a week into their relationship. I remember Sana being all mopey because she didn’t know how to tell Nayeon. It was pretty funny. Nayeon ended up loving Nico, and I think that’s why Sana felt safe leaving her with her.” Momo explained. 

“I can see why Nayeon was so protective of her now.” Dahyun sighed. “She doesn’t want Nico to feel like she’s unwanted.”

“No, she doesn’t. Nico is a total sweetheart, but being a mom is a lot of pressure. Especially with a kid as shy as Nico. Nico’s always been very shy of others, even as a baby. Sana and Nayeon were just about the only people that could hold her. She would whine even in Jun’s arms. Sana was always worried about it. Maybe that’s why she studied adolescent psychology, because she was so worried about Nico.” Momo sighed.

“She has always been shy.” Dahyun sighed. “Nico must know the truth subconsciously, she warmed up to Sana faster than she’s warmed up to anyone.”

“I think that’s just Sana’s magic.” Momo nodded. “She’s hard to hate. Except when she does stupid things. Then she’s easy to hate.”

“Sana’s magic huh?” Dahyun sighed.

“So Dahyun, I know you were starting to fall for Sana’s dumbass, but just so you know there’s a lot to her. I’m sure you’ve noticed it, but just to warn you she is a lot to deal with. Even being her friend can be a lot. She’s a good person, who really cares about the people she loves, but she also wants to be the best for those people. She holds herself to impossible standards sometimes and it just ends up hurting her.” Momo explained. “She’s self destructive. It takes a lot of work to even be her friend. It’s rewarding but if Sana thinks she’s doing something wrong she tends to run away."

“So is that why she left Nico?”

“She didn’t think she was good enough. Something sort of like postpartum depression. She was scared and felt like everyone expected so much out of her. She broke down and decided she couldn’t take it anymore.” Momo explained. “She didn’t talk to any of us for three years. And yet I still let her walk back into my life like it was nothing.”

“Are you… upset with yourself Unnie?”

“No,” Momo nodded. “I just thought there would be more anger involved when Sana finally came back. Instead I just feel sorry for her. I know she wouldn’t want me to, but she really did want to build a relationship with Nico. She worked really hard to build her mental health and self confidence up enough to face Nico. She changed a lot, and I’m really proud of her. And yet Nayeon isn’t even giving her the chance. I respect Nayeon’s decision and all, I just think it’s wrong.” 

“Unnie…” Dahyun trailed off. “I agree. I don’t think it’s right. Sana Unnie looks so happy with Nico. She doesn’t want to take her from Nayeon, so I don’t see the harm in letting Nico have a relationship with Sana.”

“Nayeon’s just worried Sana will run away again.” Momo sighed. “And if Sana was capable of doing it once, I can see why she thinks that. But Sana really has changed, I know she isn’t going to run away again. She regretted it so much.”

“Auntie Momo!” Nico ran over to her leg, hiding from Sana who was chasing her. 

“Now where did Nico-chan go?” Sana asked. “Hm… is she here?” Nico giggled when Sana looked behind the couch. “No. Hm… Is she here?” Sana looked under the table. “No…” Sana got up and walked towards Momo, picking up Nico and holding her close. “Found you.” Sana rubbed their noses together and Dahyun saw the happiest look she had ever seen on Sana’s face. 

“Auntie Sana!” Nico giggled as Sana peppered kisses to her face. “Stop it tickles.”

“Nu-uh. I have to make sure your properly loved.” Sana continued raining kisses on Nico’s face. She didn’t stop until she heard a knock on the door. 

“So Dahyun, you ready to face Nayeon?” Momo asked.

“I guess.” Dahyun took a deep breath and opened the door. 

xx

“Nayeon it makes sense Dahyun was shocked. She didn’t have any clue Nico wasn’t biologically yours.” Mina told her girlfriend, trying to calm her down. “Trust Dahyun. She would never put Nico in a position where she would get hurt.”

“I know Mina but she took her. She probably took her to Sana’s. Do you know how scary that is to me? Sana can ruin all the trust we have built up with a single sentence.” Nayeon sighed, releasing some of her built up anger. “I can’t let her get hurt Mina.”

“I know.” Mina nodded. “She’s your baby.”

“She is.” Nayeon closed her eyes. “And I love her more than anything in the world.”

“And I think that’s amazing, but I don’t think Sana will tell her. One I warned her not to, and two I know Sana has changed. She’s not as reckless anymore.” Mina explained. “The last three years were hell for her too. I know she did a lot of growing during that time.”

“And how do you know that?” It only took a second for things to click in Nayeon’s mind. “You knew where she was didn’t you? You know she changed because you talked to her over the last three years while the rest of us sat clueless.” 

“Fine! I did. I knew where Sana was and we texted a bit. Only enough for me to make sure she hadn’t killed herself or anything. She actually considered doing it for a while. I was worried, so I had to keep an eye on her.” Mina explained. “Please understand Nayeon, it was only simple making sure she was okay stuff.”

“You didn’t tell me where she was. You let me think for three years she was missing when you knew exactly where she was.” Nayeon let her anger consume her. “We were all hurting Mina!”

“I know… I’m sorry… I just- someone needed to keep an eye on her, and she knew that.”

“So where was she?” Nayeon asked. “Where did she need someone to keep an eye on her?”

“She went to her parents in Osaka.” Nayeon knew Sana had never had a great relationship with her parents. That’s why she thought Sana would never go back to them when she left. She figured Sana was hiding off in Jeju or Busan or something. Sana’s relationship with them had seemed permanently fractured when she had Nico. They were so mad at her, it seemed like they were never going to talk to her again. “She begged them to take her back.”

“And did you go see her?” Mina stayed silent, still holding Nayeon’s hand. “You went to see her?”

“Just once.” Mina nodded. “When Nico was in the hospital.”

“I can’t believe you Mina.” Nayeon finally pried her hand free of Mina’s. 

“I’m so sorry.” Mina was crying as she looked at Nayeon. “I wanted to tell you where she was…”

“I don’t care.” Nayeon tried to ignore the tugging on her heart from Mina’s tears. Her eyes stung, but she couldn’t cry. “I’m going to get my baby. I hope your not here when I get back.” 

xx

Nayeon took a deep breath as she knocked on Momo’s door. Every time she saw Sana her emotions always got all mixed up and she hated it. But she needed Nico. She needed to hug her close and give her tiny face lots of kisses.

Dahyun opened the door, she looked a little sheepish. Nayeon didn’t have the energy to deal with her right now.

“Hey Unnie…” Dahyun trailed off.

“Where is she?” Dahyun moved to the side and Nayeon saw Nico in Sana’s arms. “Nico, let’s go.” Nayeon instantly went over to Nico and grabbed her wrist. 

“Mommy I want to play with Auntie Sana some more.” Nico whined, pulling back against Nayeon. 

“No Nico, it’s time to go home.” Nayeon tugged against Nico.

“Mommy stop!” Nico screamed. “It hurts…” Nayeon looked down and noticed Nico’s wrist was red where she had tugged on it. Nico’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged Sana.

“Baby… I’m sorry…” Nayeon trailed off.

“Mommy isn’t supposed to hurt me…” Nico cried. “Auntie Sana why did mommy hurt me too?”

“Shh…” Sana rubbed Nico’s back. “Nayeon… I think she needs some space.”

“Go away Sana. She’s not your child.” Nayeon growled. She hated seeing Nico seek comfort in Sana.

“I know she’s not.” Sana nodded. “You just made her very upset. She needs some space.” 

“Screw that Nico we’re leaving.”

“No!” Nico screamed through her sobbing. “Go away mommy!” Nayeon had never been more hurt than that moment. Nico had never told her to go away. Her daughter was so young, she shouldn’t be experiencing this until Nico was fifteen and yelling at her to give her some space after Nayeon teased her about a crush. Not looking at her three year old practically hanging off Sana in fear. 

“Nayeon, just give them some space.” Momo stepped in, holding Nayeon back by her arm. “You can sleep on the couch tonight. You don’t have to leave them alone together, just Nico calm down a bit okay?”

“Fine.” Nayeon got her arm free. “I’m going to get some stuff from my apartment. I’ll be back.” 

Once Nayeon was gone Nico fell against Sana, still crying her little eyes out. 

“Shh… Let’s go lay down for a little bit okay sweetheart?” Sana asked. “You need to take some deep breaths.”

“Mommy hurt me.” Nico cried.

“She didn’t mean too Nico-chan. It was an accident.” Sana nodded. “But I understand you feel hurt. Let’s go lay down okay?” Sana gave Dahyun and Momo a look before leaving the room. Dahyun had no idea what that look meant, but Momo knew it well. Sana was angry. And she wanted to do anything to make Nico feel better.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently the entire chapter did not publish? even though i remember double checking before clicking post? anyway i fixed it i'm sorry

“Momo Unnie I think I should go home.” Dahyun sighed. “If I sneak in I may be able to sneak past Nayeon.”

“No, no it’s okay. She shouldn’t be mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Momo sighed, knocking back a long sip of beer. Momo had gotten some out after Sana had taken Nico into the bedroom. 

“But, but what if she blames me?” Dahyun asked. 

“She shouldn’t.” Momo nodded. “You didn’t do anything Dahyun.”

“Okay.” Dahyun sighed. “So what’s going to happen now? To Nico I mean.”

“Well that look on Sana’s face was honestly a bit scary. My money’s on her trying to get at least some custody back. She’s mad at Nayeon. I don’t blame you. I don’t like how she acted tonight either.” Momo sighed. “But I know Sana isn’t dumb enough to actually take her away from Nayeon. Honestly Dahyun I’m not sure what’s going to happen to her. I’m not even sure if their Jeju trip is going to happen anymore. But we don’t have any control in this situation.”

“Yeah and it’s so frustrating.” Dahyun took a sip of her own beer. “Nico is constantly getting caught in their crossfire.”

“I knew Sana wanted to at least talk to Nayeon about the future after their Jeju trip. I shouldn’t be telling you this but since both of us have so much emotionally invested in this I may as well. Sana told me Jun’s parents have been hurting Nico. That’s why she said 'too' earlier. Sana was trying to figure out what to do about it before you came over.”

“Are you serious?! Does Nayeon know?” Dahyun asked. 

“No, I don’t think she does. I just feel bad for the kid at this point. She probably thought her mom was the only person that was nice to her and Nayeon’s dumbass went and ruined it.” Momo stared at the door to her bedroom. She guessed Nico had probably passed out by now, and Sana was probably laying with her while she slept. “Fuck, Dahyun she’s so young. She doesn’t deserve any of this.” 

“Unnie were you there the day Nico was born?” Dahyun asked. 

“All of us were. Me, Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, all of us were there. Nayeon held her first, well after Sana. And then Jihyo did. Mina and I were both afraid of hurting her, so Jihyo had to show us how to do it.” Momo laughed at the memory. “We really had no clue what was going to happen back then. We were all just foolishly enamored with our best friend’s daughter.”

“That’s a sweet memory.” Dahyun smiled. 

“Yeah, then when Sana left things just got weird between all of us. The only reason we ever hung out was to help Nayeon out with the baby. And then Nico went to stay with her grandparents and we all drifted apart.” Momo sighed. “Obviously some of us stayed close. Mina and Jihyo, me and Nayeon. But things never felt right without Sana’s dumbass.” Momo finished her beer and tossed it into the trashcan. “Should we be concerned Nayeon isn’t here yet?”

“Let me check my phone, Chaeyoung may have stopped her from going anywhere. I can’t imagine she’s emotionally stable right now.” Dahyun nodded, fishing her phone out of her pocket. She saw a text from Chaeyoung saying she was going to comfort Nayeon tonight and not to worry about her. “Yeah Chaeyoung is taking care of her.”

“Jihyo texted me earlier, she’s dealing with Mina.” Momo sighed. 

“What happened with Mina?”

“According to Jihyo’s text, Nayeon found out Mina kept contact with Sana when she left. I knew Sana had kept contact with one of us, I just wasn’t sure if it was Jihyo or Mina. It wasn’t only for herself but I imagine she wanted to know if Nico had a good home. That was her biggest concern when she left. And that’s why I brought her back, Nico didn’t have that.”

“How did you know where she was?” Dahyun asked. 

“Oh our moms are good friends. I knew where Sana was the whole time. I figured she needed space so I never contacted her, but my mom told me she was doing better and I started to suspect something was off with Jun’s parents. When Nico came to visit last holiday I just didn’t get good vibes. Turns out I was right.”

“Why didn’t you just tell Nayeon?”

“Because I knew it had been long enough. By coming back, Sana demonstrated that she still loves Nico.” Momo explained. “Anyway this is getting way too complicated for me. And I have a feeling I’m not going to be allowed to sleep in my own bed tonight. So let’s make a great couch bed and floor bed for ourselves yeah Dahyunie?”

xx

Nico woke up in Sana’s arms. She couldn’t help herself but to pinch Sana’s cheeks while she slept. They were so squishy. Like her own. 

“What are you doing?” Sana asked in a teasing tone as she woke up.

“Nothing.” Nico giggled and pulled her hands back. “Pancakes!”

“You want pancakes, huh?” Sana nodded. “Auntie Sana can do something about that.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Let’s go see if Auntie Momo is awake.” 

Nico insisted on being carried when Sana left the bed and opened the door to Momo’s bedroom. They found Dahyun passed out on the couch while Momo slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. “Looks like they had a fun sleepover.” Sana and Nico giggled as Sana maneuvered around them to get to the kitchen. Sana put Nico down on the cabinet, and they made pancakes together. Nico looked so cute with the little flour on her nose and her little humming as they cooked. Sana had to hold back telling Nico the truth. She really really wanted to. 

xx

Nayeon had been a mess the whole night. Chaeyoung had to hold her while Nayeon explained everything that had happened through tears. She had tried to leave multiple times, only for Chaeyoung to pin her down and tell her no. Truthfully everything was a shock to Chaeyoung but she didn’t have time to process it. She had to focus on Nayeon. Which had exhausted her, the second Nayeon was asleep she fell asleep herself. 

Chaeyoung woke up first. Nayeon was exhausted from her emotional breakdown and Chaeyoung didn’t have the heart to move her. Chaeyoung went to check for any texts from Dahyun about Nico and Sana. 

None. 

Chaeyoung sighed and poured herself a glass of strawberry milk. There were too many thoughts in her head, everything felt so sticky. She decided to watch tv to try and clear her mind. She wanted to help Nayeon out, she wanted to know exactly what to say to change things. But she didn’t know what to say. Nothing felt right. The situation was just too complicated. 

Chaeyoung figured out a solution in a stroke of genius in the middle of a refrigerator repair commercial. 

xx

When Nayeon woke up, she was a wreck. Chaeyoung was waiting for her with a hot coffee and some toast, ready to talk to Nayeon about last night. 

“How are you so cheerful?” Nayeon groaned.

“One it’s eleven thirty, two I think I know what you need to do.” Nayeon took a sip of her coffee and narrowed her eyes at Chaeyoung. 

“You need to tell Nico the truth.” Chaeyoung nodded. “Sana says she has changed, and clearly she didn’t run away when things got hard last night. From what I understand that’s progress.” Nayeon had to nod her head at that. It was true. “I know you're super opposed to Nico finding out because your afraid she will feel abandoned. But explain things to her slowly. Make her feel safe. She will forgive you if you can make her feel safe around you again. Also if you just give her a heartfelt apology I’m sure she will forgive you. But she’s lived without knowing for too long. It will get harder as she gets older. You don’t want her to grow up on a lie right? She may hate you when she’s older, truly hate you. If you wait too long you may lose her.” 

“I-I want to argue but you're right.” Nayeon took another sip of her coffee. “I hate that you're right.”

“Go clean yourself off and get to Momo’s apartment.” 

xx

After pancakes, Momo and Sana decide Nico needs some more time out. She was supposed to leave for Jeju today but the lack of texts from Nayeon seemed to indicate that wasn’t happening. The two of them and Dahyun take Nico to the park, all of them playing with the kids on the playground like children. Afterwards they take a walk and buy some crepes, Sana showing Nico how to feed the ducks. Momo and Dahyun both pulled back a bit, Nico seemed really attached to Sana. They weren’t sure if telling Nico would strengthen or ruin that relationship. Things were perfect, until they got home. 

“Nayeon?” Nayeon was standing in front of Momo’s apartment, looked frazzled and tired but most of all worried. 

“Hi.” Nayeon sighed. “Hi Nico.” Nico retreated into Sana’s side a bit. “Can we go inside? I want to talk to my daughter and Sana.”

xx

“Does anyone need any tea or something?” Momo asked. “No? Okay. Dahyun and I will be in the kitchen.”

“Actually I think it’s time I went home. Uh see you at home Nayeon Unnie. Momo Unnie, text me.” Momo flashed Dahyun and thumbs up and the younger girl practically ran out of the apartment. Nico and Sana sat on the couch and Nayeon sat on the floor across from them. 

“I want to start off with saying that I’m sorry Nico. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but that didn’t make it right.” Nayeon took a deep breath. “Chaeyoung and I talked a lot this morning. And it made me realize some stuff. First of all, I shouldn’t have been so dismissive of you Sana. You really seem to have changed. If it was before you would have run away last night.”

“I told you…”

“I know. And that’s why I need to do this.” Nayeon took a deep breath. “Nico, I don’t know how to tell you this but I’ll try. I’m not really your mom. Well I am, but biologically I’m not.”

“B-Bio-”

“Biologically. So a biological mommy is the person who brought Nico into this world. Everyone has a biological mommy and a biological daddy. Your biological daddy is Jun. I raised you like my daughter, but I’m not your biological mommy.” Nayeon explained slowly, keeping eye contact with Nico the whole time. “Sana is.”

“Auntie Sana… Is my mommy?” Nico asked, clearly confused. 

“I know this is very confusing honey. But I want you to know I will always be your mommy too and I will always love you.” Nayeon gently held one of Nico’s tiny hands. Sana just sat in shock. She thought she was going to be the one having this painful conversation with Nico, not Nayeon. She didn’t expect Nayeon to be so honest with Nico. 

“So I have two mommies?” Nico looked between the two of them. 

“Well I don’t have to be your mommy if you don’t want me to be.” Sana nodded. “I’m okay with just being Auntie Sana if you want.”

“You don’t want to be my mommy?” Sana melted at Nico’s doe like eyes.

“No sweetie that isn’t it. I just want you to feel comfortable.” Sana nodded. “And if you don’t feel comfortable calling me mommy I’m okay with being Auntie Sana for now.”

“Auntie Sana has been really nice. Like a mommy. I want Auntie Sana to be my mommy too, if that’s okay mommy?” Nico turned to Nayeon. 

“Of course darling. Whatever you want.” Nayeon squeezed Nico’s hand. “Can you forgive mommy for yesterday? She’s really sorry.”

“I forgive you mommy.” Nico leaned forward and hugged Nayeon’s neck. “But it’s weird to call you both mommy…” Nico looked between Sana and Nayeon. 

“How about you call me Ka-san? It’s mommy in Japanese.” Sana smiled.

“Okay Ka-san!” Nico giggled. “Mommy and Ka-san.” Nico pointed to each of them. 

“Yup sweetheart.” Nayeon smiled, holding back tears again. This time it wasn’t about sadness, it was about happiness. She really thought when she told Nico the truth she would just want Sana and leave Nayeon behind. “That’s right. Mommy and Ka-san.” 

xx

After Nico falls asleep for her nap, Sana pulls Nayeon into the kitchen to talk about what she had just done. 

“I thought you didn’t want her finding out?” Sana asked.

“I thought about it a lot. And if you’ve said you’ve changed I’ll believe you. But if you leave her again I will personally beat your ass, Minatozaki. It won’t be pretty.” Nayeon threatened. 

“Thank you for this chance.” Sana wrapped Nayeon up in a hug. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“Just don’t blow it please. She’s not a baby anymore. I’ve introduced you as a significant person in her life now, live up to it.” Nayeon pulled away from the hug.

“I will do my best.” Sana nodded, unable to fight her smile. “But as her Ka-san, I’m going to have to insist we discuss her living situation.” Sana’s smile fell. Another painful conversation she was going to have to have. Great. 

“Why?” Nayeon asked, already concerned. 

“I never told you this, but when I was pregnant with Nico, Jun’s parents were even more pushy about me getting an abortion than he was. They even set up appointments for me and tried to force me to go.” Sana started.

“Then why would they want to look after her after she was born?” Nayeon tilted her head to the side. 

“Nayeon they’ve been… hurting her. When you're not around. Ever notice how she doesn’t change in front of you or bathe with you? She’s been trained to do it.” Sana nodded. “I propose she stays with one of us and we call child services on them.” 

“How-How did I never notice?” Nayeon felt like she had been punched in the gut. Again. It was nonstop this past day. 

“It’s not your fault.” Sana held Nayeon’s hands and looked into her eyes. “You were busy and had class. They took advantage of you. It’s not your fault.”

“You sure?”

“I’m very sure. Now I have already a new apartment ready for me to move into soon. With two bedrooms. If it’s okay with you, I want her to live with me for a bit. Of course I’ll give you a key and you can come over whenever.”

“What about your school work? That’s the whole reason she is staying with her grandparents?” Nayeon couldn’t believe she was actually considering this. Twenty four hours ago she didn’t want Nico near Sana and now she was considering letting Nico live with her.

“I think between the two of us and our friends we will have school work covered.” Sana giggled. “We can bring back Auntie JiJi and Mimi.”

“Those two did love to babysit.” Nayeon giggled at the memory of her two friends when they used to tag team baby sit. “I just–I don’t know if I’m emotionally ready for that.”

“I understand. And if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll use the spare room as storage or something. But I know your lease with Dahyun and Chaeyoung doesn’t end until this school year does. That place is too small for all four of you. This is only temporary and you can come see her whenever. I promise I will never kick you out.” Sana promised. “Even if I have a girl over.”

“You better not have a girl over with our baby in the house.” Nayeon nodded. “But, as a temporary thing, it’s okay.”

“Thank you.” Sana sighed in relief. “Are you two still going to Jeju?”

“Honestly I don’t know. I don’t think so though. Now isn’t a good time.” Nayeon sighed. “Fuck, and I need to talk to Mina too.”

“I’ll deal with child services. Go talk to Mina.”

“Make sure they rot in hell please.” Nayeon begged.

“Oh don’t worry, I will.”

xx

When Nayeon got to Mina’s apartment, she had to build the courage to knock. Jihyo would probably be mad at her. Now that her head was clear she was the one who was at fault here. Mina had been trying to protect her. And she didn’t even keep close contact with Sana. She was emotional and angry and she took it out on Mina. It was her fault. 

“Finally.” Was how Jihyo greeted her at the door. “She’s been sulking all day.”

“Did she tell you what happened?” Nayeon asked. 

“Of course she did.” Jihyo nodded. “I was shocked too. But I didn’t lash out at her.”

“I’m here to say sorry.” Nayeon sighed. “I feel bad.”

“Did you work things out with Sana and Nico?” Jihyo asked. “Momo texted me last night saying you guys had a huge fight.”

“Yeah. We worked it all out. We told Nico the truth and she’s actually going to start living with Sana.” Nayeon explained. “Until this school year is over at least.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m tired of holding my breath around her.” Jihyo sighed in relief. “You did the right thing. Now go do the right thing with Mina.” Nayeon nodded and walked to Mina’s closed door, gently knocking on it. 

“Go away Jihyo.” Nayeon heard the raspiness in Mina’s voice. She had been crying.

“It’s not Jihyo.” Nayeon nodded. “Just let me in please. I need to say sorry.”

“… Come in…” Nayeon smiled slightly at the invitation. Mina was curled up in bed, tissues around her and her stuffed penguin in her arms. Nico always stole it when Nayeon brought her over to Mina’s. 

“I’m so sorry, Mina. I really shouldn’t have said that stuff last night. I was emotional and angry. I told Nico the truth about Sana, and we made amends. And I really just feel terrible for how I reacted.”

“I did keep it a secret from you. I’m sorry about that. But swear I was making sure she was alive and getting better.” Mina sat up, finally looking Nayeon in the eyes. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy. Nayeon knew these were the real moments that defined a relationship. 

“I believe you.” Nayeon nodded. “I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Come here.” Nayeon climbed into Mina’s bed with her, Mina wrapping her arms around her. “I love you.” Mina pulled Nayeon into a kiss. “I wasn’t sure I was ready to say it before. But now that we’ve fought, and made up, I think I’m ready to say it. I’m ready to invest in a future with you, Im Nayeon. And with Im Nico too.”

“Thank you.” Nayeon had to hold back tears again. “I’m ready to do that too. I love you too, Myoui Mina.” Nayeon pulled Mina into another kiss. She was so happy in this moment. It couldn’t have gone better. 

xx

Child services ruined the Jeju trip, but Nayeon’s parents were understanding about it. 

“Nico sweetie you need to tell the doctor anywhere you have been hurt by grandmother and grandfather.” Nayeon squeezed Nico’s hand. Nico looked apprehensive towards the whole concept. 

“Won’t they get mad?” Nico asked quietly. 

“No, no honey, they can’t get mad at you or punish you anymore. Mommy is here to protect you. I’m sorry I let them hurt you in the first place, it was very, very wrong of them to do that.” Nayeon explained. “They will get in trouble for doing something wrong. You won’t be punished like that ever again.” 

“But what if I’m a bad girl?” Nico asked. 

“Then you will be put in time out or sent to your room. No one will ever hurt you on purpose again, okay?” Nayeon explained, maintaining eye contact with Nico.

“You promise?”

“I swear.” Sana had wanted to come, but they decided against it in the end. Nico needed the person she was closest to and even though they had grown closer that was still Nayeon. “I love you sweetheart. I’m so sorry I let you hurt them.”

“I love you too mommy.” Nico tensed up a bit when the doctor knocked on the door. Nayeon pulled her closer to her side and told the doctor to come in. 

“Hello Nico, my name is Doctor Kim. I’ll be your doctor today.” Nico’s regular doctor was on the other side of town, where Jun’s parents live. Not only did they not trust that doctor it was just horribly inconvenient for them. Dahyun then told them her mom was a pediatrician at a nearby clinic, and that she would be a good option for them. Nayeon liked the idea because she knew they could trust her. “It’s nice to see you again Miss Im.” Nayeon had met Dahyun’s mom on move-in day. 

“Thank you for doing this.” Nayeon held her daughter.

“Of course.” The doctor nodded. “Now let’s begin okay?”

“Mommy…” Nico looked at Nayeon and the doctor and clutched tighter to Nayeon. 

“It’s okay sweetie.”

“I know the doctor's office is scary Nico.” Dahyun’s mother nodded, grabbing a stuffed animal that’s put off to the side. “I’ll show you everything I’m doing on Mr.Lion okay?” Nico’s face softened at the lion. “Oh, do you like stuffed animals?”

“She loves them.” Nayeon giggled. 

“That’s great. Do you maybe want to help me look at Mr. Lion for any boo boos?” Nico nodded eagerly, her eyes fixated on the stuffed toy. Dahyun’s mother smiled and set it down on the observation table next to her. She pretended to take the stuffed animal's temperature, blood pressure, and listened to its heart. She then examined him like she was supposed to examine Nico. She had used a marker to color a little bruise on the animal and she faked a gasp when she saw it. “Look Mr. Lion has a boo boo. Do you know what we do when people have a boo boo?”

“Bandaid.” Nico answered.

“Do you want to put the bandaid on?” Nico nodded eagerly. Dahyun’s mother handed Nico a bandaid out of her pocket, taking the wrapping off and letting Nico put it on. Nayeon really admired how this woman was treating her daughter. Nico hated the doctor so this was a really positive experience for her. “There you go. He’s going to be better soon now thanks to you Nico.” 

“Get better soon.” Nayeon melted at her daughter’s tiny 'get better soon'.

“Now that Mr. Lion is all better, do you think I can do the same for you? You can hug him the whole time.” Nico nodded, still looking a bit sheepish but considerably calmer. Nayeon held her hand as the doctor took her vitals and listened to her heartbeat. “Okay very good, Nico. Now I know this is going to feel super uncomfortable but you can hug your mommy the whole time. I’m going to need you to take your shirt off.” Nico nodded, holding onto the stuffed lion tightly. “Hey it’s okay. I won’t judge you. It’s just me, your mommy, and Mr. Lion. We just need to do it for our examination and then we’ll be done okay?” Nico looked to Nayeon for approval, Nayeon nodded and kissed her forehead. 

“It’s okay darling.” Nayeon whispered. “Mommy isn’t going anywhere.”

“Okay…” Nico let Nayeon take her shirt off. Burying her face into Nayeon’s side as the doctor checked her out. Nico’s examination revealed signs of abuse from the bruising on her stomach. Dahyun’s mother noted them and then looked at Nayeon sympathetically. Dahyun had told her the whole situation before they came in.

“You did so good Nico-ya. You can put your shirt back on.” Nayeon helped Nico with her shirt and kissed her forehead. Nico had started crying during the examination, and Nayeon wiped her tears with her thumb.

“You did so good, princess.” Nayeon muttered. “So good.”

xx

After the examination, Sana and Nayeon were both questioned intensely, and when they finally have enough information they take Jun's parents into police custody. The trial ruined Christmas. It was not an easy trail for anyone, it was emotional for Nayeon and Sana, and Nico broke down crying nearly every night. But thankfully Jun’s parents were found guilty and Nico was ordered to live with Sana for the time being. 

Because Christmas was ruined for Nico, and because she had been very emotionally strong through the whole case, they rewarded her with something extra special a few days after new years. 

“This was a great idea, Minatozaki.” Nayeon smiled as she helped Sana set up a Christmas tree in her new apartment. She had just finished moving in after the trial, all of them helping set up Nico’s room. 

“Thank you.” Sana giggled. “No kid should miss out on Christmas.”

“I’m thankful we didn’t give her her gifts yet. My parents should be back with her soon.” 

“Momo should be over with the food soon too.” Sana nodded. 

“Yo what’s up losers!” Chaeyoung giggled as she opened the door. “We have returned with drinks!”

“Thank you Chaeyoung, Dahyun. Put them in the fridge please.” Sana nodded towards the fridge and they both nodded, taking the drinks they had brought to the fridge. When they were done they joined to help set up the Christmas tree. 

Sana smiled when she felt Dahyun hug her from behind. They had gotten a lot closer during the trial. Dahyun had been super supportive the whole time and when things got hard, Dahyun was always there for her. Sana wouldn’t say she was ready for a relationship, but when she was she knew exactly who she would turn to. 

“Hi.” Dahuyn whispered 

“Hi.” Sana giggled. “Want to help?”

“Nah. I’ll just hug you for now.” Dahyun giggled.

“So clingy.” Sana affectionately rolled her eyes. 

“Ironic coming from you.” Nayeon giggled at the two. “Sana was so clingy when we were dating."

“Hey Nayeon.” Sana pouted. 

“She’s clingy towards Nico too.” Chaeyoung laughed.

“I like to show my affection.” Sana pouted. “And that includes you too Dahyunie.” Sana patted the younger girl's head and Dahyun blushed. 

“Ew, Minatozaki stop being gross it’s family christmas.” Sana turned at the sound of Momo’s voice, showing her holding lots of food for all of them standing in the doorway. Momo closed the door behind her.

“She’s clinging to me!” Sana pouted. 

“Still, keep things PG.” Momo warned as she went to the kitchen to put the food away. When someone knocked on the door Nayeon went to answer it. 

“Hi Tzu, Hi Jeongyeon. Momo is in the kitchen if you want to bring your food there.” Nayeon opened the door for the two. 

“Thanks.” Tzuyu sighed.

“It’s so cold outside. Sana please tell me you turned the heat up.” Jeongyeon asked. 

“Well I want us to be able to wear warm sweaters.” Sana pouted. 

“I’m going to turn it up right now!” After Jeongyeon said that there was a mother knocking on the door. 

“Hi babe.” Nayeon leaned forward and gave Mina a peck.

“PG!” Momo yelled at them. 

“What’s she going on about now?” Jihyo asked. 

“I don’t know. Thanks for bringing the presents.” Nayeon took a wrapped present from Mina’s stack in her hands. They all walked over to the tree Chaeyoung and Sana were still working on. 

“Thank you for having the courtesy to knock Mina, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Tzuyu. The other people here don’t seem to understand 'closed door means knock'. Even if I purposefully left it unlocked.” Sana looked at Chaeyoung and then Momo as Nayeon, Mina, and Jihyo arranged the presents. 

“Come on, Sana. You know I don’t knock, it’s part of my charm.” Momo rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah and Unnie you left the door unlocked.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “I would have knocked if it was locked.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to get in if you didn’t knock and it was locked.” Sana rolled her eyes.

“Oh my mom texted me they are on their way up!” Nayeon yelled, sparking everyone into action. They turned the lights off and unplugged the Christmas tree. All of them then went to hide. 

When the door opened they all waited for Nico to come into view to start. 

“Surprise!” Nico was taken aback when they all yelled and turned the lights on. “Merry Christmas Nico!” 

“Christmas?!” Nico’s eyes sparkled as she looked across the scene. Sana’s house was covered in Christmas decorations, topping it all off with the large Christmas tree with presents underneath it.

“We thought you still deserved a Christmas.” Nayeon explained. “Do you like it?” Nico ran to Nayeon’s leg and hugged it. 

“I love it mommy!” Nico giggled excitedly. Nayeon returned her hug and kissed her forehead.

“It was Ka-san’s idea. Go give her a hug too.” Nayeon whispered to Nico. Nico nodded and ran to Sana, hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you Ka-san.” Sana couldn’t fight the tears that came to her eyes and Nico buried her face into Sana’s shirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too my darling.” Sana smiled. 

“As cute as this is, can we eat now? The food is getting cold.” Momo asked. Sana and Nico both laughed. 

“Yeah, let’s eat.”

xx

After eating, Nico gets to open all her presents, including some special ones from Santa. When she asked they told her he had made a special exception for Nico and brought her presents while she was gone to surprise her. She was beyond excited. She got spoiled with toys from all her aunts, old and new. Mina even got her that fancy expensive stuffed animal she had always wanted. After playing with them for a bit, she falls asleep on the couch. Nayeon couldn’t help but smile and carry Nico to her bedroom. Afterwards she finds Sana waiting for her outside. 

“Oh you surprised me Sana.” Nayeon sighed. 

“I just wanted to say thank you again. For giving me another chance.” Sana smiled.

“Yeah. Thank you for making her happy and getting her out of that house when I couldn’t.” Nayeon smiled. “And honestly, thank you for trusting me with her.”

“I knew I was making the right decision.” Sana smiled. “You did a great job. I’m sure she’ll grow up to be a wonderful woman thanks to you.”

“Thanks to both of us.” Nayeon wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck. “This is a two mom job from now on.” 

“Right.” Sana smiled. “I look forward to it.” 


End file.
